


Kiss It Better

by Spacecadet72



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin and Belle take a holiday in our world post-curse and tragedy strikes on their way back to their hotel from the ballet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a songfic, but the plot is based heavily on the song ‘Kiss It Better’ by He is We

Rumplestiltskin sat on the cot, his arms resting on his thighs as he thought about everything that had transpired that evening. He didn’t quite believe it, and part of him believed that he would wake up in his and Belle’s bed in their home, this whole night having been a horrible nightmare. He closed his eyes as the images and memories had flashed before his eyes.

Belle and Rumplestiltskin wandered down the street, happily leaning into each other. The curse was broken and everything was right with the world. They had decided to take a holiday in the other world, leaving fairy tales behind for the time being. They were just leaving a ballet, and Rumplestiltskin couldn’t remember being this happy when they passed a rather shady looking alley and his world was turned upside down.  
Everything suddenly became a blur as a man appeared without warning out of the alley and started demanding their money. He waved a handgun in the air, and both Rumplestiltskin and Belle immediately tensed up. Rumplestiltskin was wishing for his magic, in a different life, this wouldn’t have been a threat at all. Alas, even if he did have his magic anymore, this world wasn’t very conducive to sorcery.  
Before he could process what was happening and do something about it, Belle moved in front of him and tried to reason with the mugger. Even after all she had been through and seen, she was extremely compassionate, and that was a quality Rumplestiltskin usually loved, even if he didn’t understand it. He stood dumbfounded and not understanding as the mugger got nervous and fired the pistol in his hand.  
He thought for a moment that it was very cliche that everything was in slow motion at this moment. He brushed away the thought and moved to catch Belle as she fell, a large red stain spreading in stark contrast to the light pink dress she was wearing. He struggled with her sudden weight for a moment and then lowered them both to the ground. The mugger had since fled the scene, leaving only the broken couple and a darkened street.  
“Belle, love” he said urgently as her eyes started to flutter. “Look at me.” she turned to look at him and smiled weakly. “You’re going to be alright. Everything will be alright.” he chanted, even as he knew that it wouldn’t.  
“It’s not your fault.” she said weakly, bringing a hand to cup the side of his face. “There was nothing you could have done. I’m not ready to go,” she laughed slightly. He however, saw no humor in the situation. “but then, who is?”  
He pulled her closer to him, starting to rock slightly as the tears began to fall.  
“I love you.” she murmured, and he could tell she was nearing the end.  
He was suddenly frantic. “We can call an ambulence, we can get help, you’re going to be fine.” he assured them both.  
She shook her head. “We both know that I don’t have that much time.”  
The tears came faster and harder now, and he started to shake. “I love you.” he said, knowing those words weren’t enough, but that’s all that came.  
She smiled softly, before her body went limp and he could tell she was gone.  
He hugged her body to him, rocking back and forth, sobbing as he did so.  
He looked up after a few minutes and noticed that the mugger had dropped his gun. He knew that it was irrational, and it was just one man in a large, foreign city, but he never was rational when it came to her. The rage grew inside, almost blinding him. Laying her body down reverently and out of the way, he picked up the gun and stalked off in the direction the mugger had gone.  
He was no stranger to the night, and even though he didn’t know this city, he had an idea of where to look. In the end, he could only attribute it to sheer, dumb luck. He found the man in question in an alley a few blocks away, rifling through Belle’s purse. She had dropped it when she had fell, and he had taken it when he ran. This only helped to fuel the rage that Rumplestiltskin felt, and while part of him wanted to take his time and torture this man, the other larger part wanted quick vengeance. He pointed the gun at the man’s face and fired once, twice, before dropping the gun and walking away.  
It was unfortunate for him that a police officer had been close and heard the gunshots. It wasn’t long before he heard the siren and saw the flashing lights. He was numb as the officer questioned him, eventually shoving him in the back of his car, hands cuffed.

 

He knew that giving into his rage wouldn’t solve anything, and hours later, it certainly didn’t make him feel any better. He wished that the Evil Queen had ripped out his heart, because not feeling anything was a really attractive option when what you were feeling was terrible. He laid down on the cot and waited for sleep to claim him.


End file.
